Staff Room
by Le Joyeux Bordel de Camael
Summary: C'est le dernier jour des vacances scolaires de Noël. Severus se réfugie dans la salle des professeurs pour lire en paix. Un élève viendra troubler son moment de calme. Traduction de l'OS Staff Room de Laurenke1.


_**Disclaimer :**__** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de ce merveilleux OS.**_

_**Ratio :**__** M (lemon léger)**_

_**Paring :**__** Snarry forcément.**_

_**Auteure d'origine :**__** Laurenke1**_

_**Traductrice :**__** Cleo McPhee**_

_**Bêta :**__** W . Temptation (merci ma démone pour ton aide sur certains passages).**_

_**Résumé :**__** C'est le dernier jour des vacances scolaires de Noël. Severus se réfugie dans la salle des professeurs pour lire en paix. Un élève viendra troubler son moment de calme. Traduction.**_

_**Précisions :**_

_**Hogwarts = Poudlard**_

_**Severus Snape = Severus Rogue**_

_**Poppy Pomfrey = Pompom Pomfresh**_

_**Bonne lecture, nous espérons que cette nouvelle traduction vous plaira.**_

* * *

_**Staff Room.**_

_

* * *

_

Severus Snape était un homme qui aimait s'entourer de silence. Il avait vécu presque toute sa vie dans l'action et donc dans le privé, par ces temps de paix, après vingt années d'espionnage, il méritait la tranquillité et donc appréciait d'avoir le moins de bruit possible autour de lui.

Maintenant, c'était impossible de vivre dans le silence complet quand on était enseignant dans une école de 1000 élèves qui devaient apprendre à gérer leur magie. Il y avait des explosions, des cris, des rires et même dans son bureau ou ses appartements, il ne pouvait totalement échapper au bruit.

_Bien que le terme privé ne soit pas approprié quand vous avez donné votre mot de passe à un élève, même si je suppose que vous pouvez toujours le changer._

Même dans une bonne école comme Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie et de magie, il était habituel que les élèves soient bruyants à leur retour des vacances de Noël en revoyant leurs camarades de classe et amis. Alors, Severus avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans de telles circonstances et s'était caché dans la salle des professeurs.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait un de ces moments, aussi solitaire soit il. Mais Severus râlait sur les étudiants et espérait que les imbéciles comprenaient que ce n'était pas le moment pour tenter leur chance et provoquer son courroux. Son anniversaire était proche et si cette joyeuse période ne suffisait pas à plongé Severus dans la morosité, le simple fait d'évoquer son anniversaire y parvenait.

Alors, c'était avec grand plaisir que Severus s'installait dans la salles des professeurs dans un fauteuil confortable près du feu avec une tasse de thé et un bon livre. N'importe qui qui entrerait pour le déranger maintenant serait tué de sa baguette, directeur de l'école ou pas.

À la fin de cette dernière journée des vacances de Noël, tous les étudiants devaient être de retour et occupés à jouer dans la neige à l'extérieur ou à stresser sur les devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait. Mais Severus ne pensait pas encore aux étudiants ou à un étudiant en particulier, certainement pas.

Il s'autorisa un léger sourire et ouvrit son livre. Severus n'était pas un homme optimiste par nature, personne ne le serait après avoir vécu et vu ce qu'il avait fait en tant qu'espion, mais il croyait plus que tout pouvoir passer le reste de son après midi à lire sans que personne ne le dérange. Mais si jusqu'à présent tout allait bien, l'univers ou plutôt Harry Potter prouva à Severus qu'il avait tord.

- Professeur Snape, Puis-je vous dire un mot ?

Un tête passa par la porte ouverte : des cheveux en bataille, des yeux verts, âgé de 18 ans. Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent en deux fentes alors qu'il répondait sèchement.

- Non, Potter, Vous ne pouvez pas. C'est la salle des professeurs et je n'ai pas le temps. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que les cours reprennent ? Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que vous veniez ici et imposiez votre présence sur mon temps libre ?

Il releva la tête juste le temps de voir les yeux verts s'agrandir légèrement. Vraiment, après toutes ces années Potter devrait être habitué à son ton acide.

Potter avança dans la pièce en tordant nerveusement ses mains et en regardant ses chaussures.

- Et bien, Monsieur. C'est à propos de votre anniversaire et je... J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire...

Severus quitta son fauteuil en quelques secondes et ferma la porte. Il eut la bonne grâce de regarder dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu les terribles mots. Il se retourna vers Potter et poussa le corps du Héros du Monde Magique contre la bibliothèque alors qu'il sifflait.

- Gamin imprudent ! Tu ne dois rien dire à ce sujet dans les couloirs tu as compris...

- Ou tu me feras quoi ?

- Oh, tais-toi !

Ses yeux noirs détaillaient le visage du jeune sorcier qu'il connaissait très bien. Il avait vu toutes les expressions de son visage après tout : dans la peine, dans la joie, dans la béatitude et dans l'extase. À cet instant, les yeux verts étaient assombris par l'excitation, ils semblaient incertains alors que Potter mâchouillait sa lèvre.

Les mains sures de Severus cherchaient leur trésor alors qu'elles parcouraient le torse fin et ferme. Elles firent une pause dans leur exploration quand elles rencontrèrent quelque chose d'étrange. D'après l'élargissement des beaux yeux verts, Severus su qu'il avait raison.

Ses mains effleurèrent le doux renflement qu'il pouvait sentir au travers du pull fin de Harry. Son regard noir rencontra le regard vert et brillant alors qu'il demandait.

- Cela ne peut être ça. Ton ventre est censé être plat, sauf si tu as beaucoup abusé à Noël.

- Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis deux semaines et beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en deux semaines. Souffla Harry doucement.

- Oh, comme ?

La voix de Severus était emprunte d'amusement alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous le pull. C'était bon de voir qu'Harry avait pris un peu de poids. Dans leur quête, ses doigts rencontrèrent une chemise sous le pull et Severus jura entre ses dents. N'avait il pas appris à ce gamin qu'il ne fallait pas porter des couches et des couches de vêtements ?

- Telle que celles que l'on peut commencer à voir.

La voix de Harry était stable, son regard l'était moins. Les yeux verts remontèrent jusqu'à croiser les yeux noirs de Severus, incertains. Les doigts de l'aîné étaient toujours posés sur le renflement alors qu'il murmura.

- Mais pour que ça se voit, il doit y avait quelque chose qui grandit ici. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui grandit ici, Harry ?

Sa voix ne craqua pas une seule fois et Severus en était fier parce qu'il se sentait extrêmement nerveux.

Harry hocha seulement la tête, regardant loin devant avant que Severus demande.

- Depuis quand le sais tu ?

- Le dernier jour avant les vacances. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de te parler mais le Professeur McGonagall a insisté sur le fait que je devais me dépêcher et partir. Elle ne voulait entendre aucune excuse.

Severus se renfrogna. Potter avait appelé son nom dans le Grand Hall quand tous les étudiants étaient prêts à partir pour la gare. Severus avait eu l'intention de faire traîner Harry pour lui dire au revoir en privé mais Minerva l'avait arrêté et avait fait sortir Potter du château, malgré sa vive protestation.

Au début, Severus avait été amusé pendant le dîner ce soir là qu'Harry soit tant attaché à lui et les rapports sexuels occasionnels qu'ils avaient mais quand il avait perçu le regard désapprobateur que Poppy Pomfrey envoyait à Minerva McGonagall, il avait été inquiet.

Il apparut qu'il aurait dû taper du pied et dire que la vieille chauve souris insistait pour que Potter reste avec lui pendant les vacances scolaires. Sa main serra le tissu et Potter siffla vivement. Severus leva les yeux pour voir que le jeune homme était pâle et demanda.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Cette odeur, elle me rend malade.

Severus fronça les sourcils et renifla. Son nez sensible capta l'odeur du sandwich qu'il avait fait apporter par les elfes de maison comme goûter. Harry était pâle en cette seconde et il posa sa main sur sa bouche.

Severus fit disparaître le sandwich, prit Harry par la main et le fit marcher vers le fauteuil en face du feu.

- Les toilettes sont de l'autre côté...

Commença à protester le jeune homme mais Severus secoua fermement sa tête. Potter sembla devenir vert mais Severus savait qu'il pourrait toujours conjurer une bassine. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil, ignorant la faible plainte que poussa Harry à son tour.

Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de son amant comme ça Harry ne pourrait pas s'échapper et son autre main plongea immédiatement dans le dos sous le pull mais cette fois, Severus put sentir la vraie peau sous ses doigts. Il fut bientôt récompensé; Potter se tortilla sur lui alors qu'il posait sa main en coupe sur le léger renflement.

Il attendit encore qu'Harry trouve sa place mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il obtienne satisfaction. Visiblement, sentant que Severus ne lui voulait aucun mal, Harry se détendit et les tensions de son corps disparurent. Le jeune homme se cala avec soulagement contre Severus alors que ce dernier demandait.

- Et il n'y en a qu'un seul là dedans, n'est ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça contre son épaule alors qu'il plaisantait.

- Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas gérer plus ?

- Je trouve que je te gère remarquablement bien et en plus, si cet enfant possède les qualités que j'apprécie chez nous, je suppose que je pourrais le supporter.

- Tu voudrais ?

Harry semblait surpris et Severus regarda vers le bas. Les curieux yeux verts étaient interrogateur, ils remontèrent jusqu'aux siens et Severus sourit.

- Sûrement, tu réalises la manière dont cet enfant a été conçu ?

- Bien, nous avons fait ça comme n'importe quel autre couple, il se trouve juste que je suis tombé enceint, alors. » Bredouilla Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, le charlatan qui se faisait elle même appeler médicomage n'avait rien expliqué au jeune homme. La maudissant mentalement, Severus permis à ses doigts de frôler la peau où son enfant grandissait alors qu'il disait.

- Les grossesses masculines sont rares et sans un sort ou une potion, elles sont plus rares encore. Il faut deux sorciers puissants qui se portent une forte affection mutuelle pour y parvenir naturellement. Ça n'arrive pas à n'importe qui, Harry. Les circonstances doivent être idéales...

- Tu veux dire... Tu veux dire qu'ils doivent s'aimer l'un, l'autre ?

La voix d'Harry était serrée alors que sa respiration était saccadée. Severus hocha seulement tête et alors Harry se redressa brusquement, et se dégagea du bras de Severus qui étaient logés sur son épaule en demandant.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Sa voix semblait si faible que Severus ne pouvait supporter ce que ça signifiait maintenant alors il prit doucement la main d'Harry de sa main libre, baisa ses doigts et répondit calmement.

- Je suppose que les idiots romantiques diraient que oui.

Il ne fut pas préparé au sourire éclatant qu'Harry lui envoya, ses yeux verts brillants.

- Bien, parfait, parce que je t'aime aussi.

Et Severus, en câlinant Harry de nouveau, se dit que passer du temps avec quelqu'un ne serait peut être pas une si mauvaise chose si sa récompense était de pouvoir serrer un corps aussi délicieux dans ses bras.

* * *

Severus essaya de pousser le livre, il lévitait dans l'air pour tourner une page afin qu'il puisse continuer à lire quand la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux et sourit, ah, justement la sorcière qu'il voulait voir.

- Oh, je vois que vous avez réussi à localiser Harry Potter. Bien, Severus auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi il est dans la salle des professeurs et assis sur vos genoux ?

Le ton désapprobateur de Minerva McGonagall ne fit pas rougir une seule fois Severus.

- Bien, C'est normal que quelqu'un qui porte un enfant ressente des émotions particulières et ait besoin du soutient de son partenaire, qui suis-je pour le refuser à Mr Potter ?

Sa main caressa le ventre gonflée de Harry, se demandant s'il sentirait déjà un coup de pied. Sa main n'avait pas bougé de tout l'après midi alors qu'Harry sommeillait sur ses genoux.

Au point que ses jambes étaient un peu endormies avec le poids du sauveur du monde sorcier mais un sortilège d'allègement plus tard et Severus pouvait continuer à lire et profiter de la proximité avec Harry.

- Enceint...

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent et Severus se permit un sourire. Il avait toujours aimé l'étonner. Elle vacilla et avait une allure inquiétante, Severus cassa.

- Asseyez vous, chat fou ! Avez vous craché trop de boules de poils et oublié votre âge ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent de mépris alors qu'elle tombait sur une chaise et Severus fit un mouvement de baguette pour envoyer une tasse de thé vers elle. Harry bougea sur ses genoux mais le jeune homme fourra seulement son nez dans son cou et continua à dormir, sans se soucier des regards tendres qu'il recevait.

- Mais comment cela est il... ?

Elle bu une gorgée de son thé et le sourire de Severus se fit diabolique alors qu'il disait.

- Vous savez sûrement ce qui c'est passé, Minerva ou dois-je vous faire une leçon ?

- Severus Snape, je sais très bien comment on fait les bébés, idiot, j'étais seulement curieuse de savoir comment ça c'est passé parce que pour une grossesse mâle naturelle, ce que je suppose que c'est, il faut de forts sentiments amoureux dans le couple.

- Et vous doutez que je sois capable de ça ? Sa voix baissa dangereusement.

- Non, Severus, je met seulement en doute que vous en soyez capable avec Potter. Votre histoire avec lui est pour le moins explosive.

Terminant son thé, Minerva conjura quelque chose de plus fort. Severus refusa.

- Je ne savais pas que vous nourrissiez de tels sentiments envers Potter.

- Moi non plus. Confessa Severus, regardant l'adolescent qui dormait dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il voyait tous les changements : les nausées matinales, la fatigue, les mamelons gonflées et tous les autres qui prenaient maintenant un sens. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix mais les fréquentes visites d'Harry dans ses cachots pour des « leçons de rattrapage » avait illuminé sa vie. Il avait pensé après chaque visite de Potter que, au lieu de le mettre à la porte, il pourrait inviter le jeune homme à rester pour la nuit, la fois suivante.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres fois. Minerva avait envoyé Harry chez les Weasley pour les vacances de Noël et Severus n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir, sans parler du cadeau de Potter.

- Je suis désolé, Severus, pour ce qui c'est passé plus tôt. Poppy est venue me rendre visite aujourd'hui quand elle est revenue de vacances pour me faire la leçon sur l'importance de laisser Harry parler avec vous. Si j'avais su qu'il vous cherchait pour vous parler de ça, je l'aurais laissé faire.

Severus hocha la tête pour accepter ses excuses et Minerva bu une gorgée de Brandy puis elle demanda.

- Qu'allez vous faire maintenant, Severus ?

- Bien, puisque nous sommes libres, je voulais demander qu'Harry reste avec moi dans mes appartements s'il accepte cette idée.

- Je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger.

- Peut-être devrais-tu me le demander en premier.

Le souffle de la voix endormie d'Harry taquina la gorge de Severus alors que le jeune homme bougeait. Harry bailla mais retomba sur les genoux de Severus dans un confort évident. Après un moment, il renchérit et murmura les yeux largement ouverts.

- Oh, Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

Le jeune homme mordait dans sa lèvre mais ses yeux verts étaient hésitants et Severus fut forcé de sourire à cette moue. Il n'était pas une personne qui souriait beaucoup ou exprimait sa joie mais il savait qu'avec son enfance, Harry avait besoin d'être rassuré, à ce moment plus qu'à tous les autres.

Alors qu'il caressait amoureusement le ventre d'Harry et utilisait sa main libre pour la laisser glisser sur la joue du jeune homme, il dit.

- Tu ne peux pas paraître plus beau pour moi que tu ne l'ai en ce moment.

Il se pencha en avant et murmura d'une voix si basse que seul Harry pouvait l'entendre.

- Tu es magnifique surtout que tu portes mon enfant. Je veux seulement avoir l'image de toi sur un lit, nu, excité et avec un gros ventre que tu peux caresser avec tes mains, me désirant...

Les joues d'Harry se teintèrent de rose mais ses yeux verts s'assombrirent encore et Severus pouvait sentir les idées qui prenaient place dans son esprit sur la manière dont il pourrait rassurer Harry sur son affection et montrer à son jeune sorcier à quel point il lui était délicieux.

Il poussa Harry de sur ses genoux, se leva et brossa ses habits cachant son érection. Il reposa Harry dans le fauteuil et tendit une main à Minerva.

- Madame la Directrice, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'y aller et d'inspecter les étudiants pour voir s'ils sont bien de retour de leurs vacances et en pleine forme. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils vous causent des ennuis et face exploser Hogwarts maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

- Severus Snape, que faites vous ?

Minerva protesta alors qu'il la poussait vers la porte et l'ouvrait pour elle. Severus se retourna vers Harry et dit.

- Oh, j'ai besoin de rassurer quelqu'un. Et avec un autre sourire méchant, il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Ajoutant un sort de verrouillage et un sort anti intrusion, Severus avança vers Harry. Son air de prédateur rendit son jeune amant expectatif. Severus souriait. Harry caressa son ventre et l'aîné plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se penchant pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il était si près qu'Harry sentait sa respiration sur son visage. Le jeune sorcier se souleva un peu pour rencontrer ses lèvres et son petit ventre pressa légèrement contre le torse de Severus alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Severus dévorait les lèvres d'Harry, tirant le jeune homme à lui pour qu'il soit plus près.

- Déshabille-toi ! Ordonna t-il durement et après un rapide coup d'oeil autour, Harry se hâta d'obéir.

Le Gryffondor éjecta ses chaussures et passa son pull par dessus sa tête en même temps. Le T Shirt qu'il portait fut ôté dans la foulée et Severus laissa vagabonder son regard sur la chair nue.

Le torse de Harry était bronzé à cause du Quidditch, il y jouait les weekends mais Severus était presque sûr que le jeune homme n'avait pas joué au Quidditch pendant les vacances. Il se demandait s'il avait parlé de son état aux Weasley, Il aurait été difficile de le cacher même sous toutes ces larges chemises que le jeune homme aimait porter.

Severus baissa les yeux pour voir la petite courbure qui avait remplacé le ventre plat qu'il aimait caresser avec sa langue et ses mains. Il baissa les yeux, plaçant délicatement ses doigts autour lui avant de se pencher pour embrasser la peau tendue, sentant des mains fourrager dans ses cheveux.

Il releva les yeux pour voir les lèvres d'Harry courbées en un magnifique sourire. Ses lèvres se courbèrent aussi en un sourire avant de cueillir celles d'Harry, tirant son jeune amant à lui. Severus approfondit le baiser pinçant le mamelon du jeune homme qui jappa. Son autre main vint reposer sur la cuisse couverte d'un denim et il put sentir la bosse dans le pantalon de son jeune amant.

_Mon dieu, le garçon ne cessera t-il jamais de me surprendre ? Normalement, il a l'endurance de la jeunesse mais il semble que les hormones de grossesses apparaissent bien rapidement..._

Il y eut un sifflement et Severus écarquilla les yeux.

- Mr Potter, vous ne pouviez pas faire disparaître nos vêtements ! Siffla t-il, résistant à la tentation de conjurer des couvertures pour se couvrir.

Et si quelqu'un entrait maintenant et les voyait assis comme ça ? Maintenant il pourrait clairement voir l'état de Harry mais la chose qu'il verrait en premier serait que son cul était maigre et blanc, c'était un spectacle que Severus refusait que qui que ce soit voit, excepté Harry bien sûr.

- Je pensais juste que ça ferait avancer les choses plus vite. J'ai besoin de toi, Severus.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient verts Serpentard et il lui sourit avant que le Gryffondor se glisse près de lui pour l'embrasser, caressant d'une main le pénis à demi éveillé de Severus.

- Oh toi, qu'en penses tu ?

Severus regarda Harry avec un sourire narquois. C'était rare que son petit lion soit si agressif mais il décida qu'il aimait ça.

- Bien, à quelle vitesse devons nous le faire alors ? Tu dois réaliser que quelqu'un peu arriver à n'importe quel moment. Dis moi ce que tu veux. Harry. Ronronna t-il.

- Prends moi, Sev', fais moi crier... fais moi crier ton nom.

Des gouttes de semences s'écoulaient déjà du sexe tendu de Harry et Severus savait que le jeune homme n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup de contact pour atteindre son plaisir. Il se releva. Normalement, il aurait banni toute forme d'affection publique ou sa venue dans un passé proche et de faire l'amour à Harry dans la salle des professeurs, même si le fait que toute personne qui avait croisé Harry avait pu voir qu'il était enceint avait assurément braqué leurs marques d'affections sur le publique.

Mais une partie de lui était excitée. Severus avait toujours cherché un amant qui n'aurait pas peur d'être vu en sa compagnie, même si cela était un peu pousser les limites, mais il ne s'était jamais autorisé à rêver, sachant que son passé et son aspect n'attireraient jamais le regard du type d'amant qu'il recherchait.

- Bien, tes désirs sont des ordres. Dit-il doucement, se penchant pour caresser l'estomac de Harry.

Harry souffla, sa peau visiblement sensible et Severus se fit un devoir d'éveiller l'excitation du jeune homme. Il se pencha en avant pour lécher l'oreille de Harry en chuchotant.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Harry. À part crier mon nom...

- Je veux chevaucher ton sexe. Je veux regarder dans tes yeux quand je viens et que je cris ton nom, couvrant ton ventre de ma semence alors que tu te déverse en moi.

La respiration de Severus se fit difficile. Il semblait que son amant espiègle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il souriait, qui était-il pour refuser ça à Harry ?

Il lécha l'oreille d'Harry, mordillant le lobe et susurrant.

- Bien, qui suis-je pour te le refuser ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry se précipita. Severus savait que son amant serait rapide mais il n'avait pas anticipé à quel point. Il ressemblait à un gamin alors que la main sûre de Harry caressait son désir dressé et que le jeune homme murmurait un sortilège de lubrification. Severus lui avait appris à se préparer seul.

L'instant d'après, Harry était placé sur la hampe de Severus avec son antre étirée et avant même que l'aîné ne puisse protester ou l'aider, le jeune homme c'était empalé jusqu'à la garde sur son sexe. Severus haleta, maintenant les hanches du jeune impatient.

- Toi, petit lion espiègle, tu voulais juste t'afficher aux yeux de tous, n'est ce pas ? Potter et ses tendances exhibitionnistes... Siffla fortement Severus alors que Harry allait et venait, miaulant légèrement de plaisir.

Gardant ses mains sur les hanches stables de Harry, il tira le jeune homme à lui pour l'embrasser avidement. Le sexe en érection de son jeune amant buta contre son torse mais le petit renflement où leur bébé grandissait n'était pas encore assez développé pour que Severus puisse clairement le sentir. Il aimait cette sensation contre son estomac, en sachant qu'ils l'avaient créé et que c'était réel.

Severus pouvait sentir la tension sur sa verge. Normalement, ils prenaient le temps d'amener l'autre à l'orgasme mais c'était ainsi pour avoir mis Harry complètement hors contrôle et quand le jeune homme rejeta sa tête en arrière, Severus toucha seulement le sexe du jeune homme d'une main, le Gryffondor atteignit l'orgasme et cria.

- Oh, Severus !

Les muscles se resserrèrent et le cri fit venir l'aîné à son tour. Son orgasme fut court mais puissant alors qu'il se déversait en Harry. Son jeune amant essaya de se rattraper alors qu'il s'effondrait dans ses bras mais Severus déposa un baiser sur le front en sueur de Harry. Sa respiration était rapide et son embarra monta rapidement quand il réalisa qu'il voulait profiter de l'après câlin avec le jeune homme, ce serait mieux s'ils étaient habillés.

Il le suggéra à Harry mais le jeune homme cligna des yeux en réponse, légèrement endormit et néanmoins souriant. C'était plus facile de chuchoter un sort puisque c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour être nettoyé et rhabillé. Avec un doux mot murmuré, Severus agrandit le fauteuil en un large canapé. Alors qu'il était assis dans un coin, Harry se cala contre lui, s'endormant, la tête posée sur sa cuisse.

Severus rouvrit son livre, une main caressant paresseusement la chevelure en désordre de son jeune amant souriant doucement au souvenir de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Severus Snape avait été un homme qui aimait s'entourer de silence puisqu'il avait été espion et avait vécu une vie pleine d'action, mais qui pouvait le juger si, à la place du silence, il préférait choisir de s'entourer des cris joyeux de son enfant et de son bien-aimé Harry ?

Personne, parce que sa réputation le précédait et alors que tout le monde prenait garde à ne pas faire de bruit de peur de déclencher la colère du maître des potions, Severus savait qu'un étudiant ne respectait jamais les règles et qu'il ne le voudrait jamais d'une autre manière dans sa vie.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Voilà, ainsi s'achève cet OS. Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu en tout cas, moi, Cleo McPhee, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire pour vous. Bises à tous et à toutes et à bientôt.**_


End file.
